Devil is a Part-time Hunter?
by Fireshadow101
Summary: Satan goes to Remnant
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is just a dream I had so bare with me if it sucks.**

 **The Devil is a part-time hunter?**

Satan POV

I opened a portal to a random world after I gained enough magic to do so.

I left a note on Emilia's desk and the note said.

 _Sorry my dearest friends, we've been through alot together and I hate to say this but, I'm leaving this world, I believe that if I leave this world you guys would be safer since I firmly believe that every angle, and demon hunter are after me so I'm leaving so you won't get caught in the crossfire. Hopefully they follow me and leave you guys alone._

 _P.S. I'm leaving a key to the house._

 _From Satan._

I took one last look around. The buildings, the parks, the McRonalds.

Goodbye. I said beforeI steped through the portal.

When I was being teleported to the random location I thought I would be in a barren wastland but instead a forest with blood red leaves?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **Satan POV**

I got up and looked around.

The magic here is off, but magic is magic. I thought.

I started walking north until I found a boy with blond hair blue eyes tattered cloths and crying.

I walked over to the boy.

What's wrong, did something happen? I asked.

My...home was.. attack.. my momy was..killed. The boy sobbed.

I hugged the boy.

What's your name? I asked.

Jaune, Jaune Arc. Jaune said.

I lent Jaune my hand along that some of my power sincethis boy was born into a world full of dangers with anyone to help him.

The second he touched my hand his magic flarred up.

I guessed his magic wasn't unlocked. I thought.

What am I going to do? Jaune asked.

I'm going to train you so you can stop an attack like this to happen. I said.

And who attacked your home? I asked.

Grimm. Jaune said.

Instantly I knew what he was talking about.

The pawns of Salem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Satan POV**

five years after I found Jaune, I trained him in the art's of demonic magic and my native launguage.

Jaune was a quick learner.

I saw that if I were to leave without killing Salem that this world would be distoryed by god or forgotten, so I made a new group.

The four horsemen of protection.

I'm not changing the names of the horsemen but their priority, to protect those who can't defend themselves.

I made Jaune the horseman of War and gave him the memories of all the last horsemen of War to Jaune. One night we found ourselves at a store called "Dust to Dawn" and we found Roman and his grunts trying to rob the place.

Jaune it's your time to shine. I said.

Jaune nodded and walked over to the store.

 **Jaune POV**

I looked inside the glass of the door before seeing a girl with a red cape hoodie and a scyth!

I pulled out my "past" family sword and whispered into the blade.

I am WAR.

After that the sword turned into a greatsword.

The girl took out most of the grunts.

Roman stood in the door way and said.

Well it was nice meeting you Red and-. I interupted Roman with a punch that would break a wall made out of steel/concreat.

The girl looked over at me.

Are you a hunter? the girls asked.

No, but I would like to get myself a huner's licens, my name is Jaune Arc. I replied.

My name is Ruby Rose, nice to meet you. Ruby said.

Satan walked over to Ruby and I.

I took care of the bullhead that Roman was going to escape in. Satan said.

Satan took the human form of himself so he wouldn't freak out the locals.

Hello, from what I herd for you guys your name is Ruby Roseam I correct? Satan asked.

said.

My name is Satan Morning Star, my family didn't want me so they name me Satan. Satan said.

We hear footsteps and we looked over to find a woman with a riding crop?

Before we knew it all three of us were thrown into a interogation room.

I droned it out till a man steped in with a plate of cookies.

The man known as Ozpin talk to Ruby before turning his attention towards me.

Young man I never knew that a Arc was still alive till now.

You can thank Satan for helping me survive. I said.

He then turned his attention towards Satan.

Would you like to go to Beacan? Ozpin asked.

All three of us looked at each other then at Ozpin.

Yes.

 **Sorry it took so long and I realy don't have excuse for it other than try to move to a old house of mine and now the school year is starting up again so don't expect alot from me this year until I get a break from the hellwhole I won't be able to post anything as fast as is should be so just to give you all a heads up on what is going to happen this year.**


End file.
